Captain Falcon and his BFF Ness
by IloveDaSmash
Summary: Ness and Falcon meet and become great friends.


It was a worm and suny day. Ness waz looking thicc on Dreamland, as he was showing his overalls to Bowzer. C. Falcon was stalking from a distance. He was quite fond of Ness's little tight boy ass in those sexy overalls. He started to snicker and Mario says "dafaq is up nigga" Falcon was quiet for a good five hours and then he slowely whispers I'm queer af boi. Mario says nibba you gay. Mario then slaps him in da face and pulls out his crowbar and beats him sensely, Mario then leaves him there siting all alone. Next morning Ness finds his crippled gruesmome body spraweld on the Dreamland platform. Ness says " ああ私の神何が起こったの"？C. Falcon shoots his cock up right as he hears Ness's high pitched voice. Ness a took aback and he shouts PK Fire. Falcon replys, "私は火の雄鶏を持っています". Ness says " prove it 私はバイセクシュアルです" Ness feelsBadMan so he call Mario Doctor to help. Mario Doctor comes over and says "ファルコンは私にその火の雄鶏を調べさせる" C Falcon with YESSSSSSS and he pulls down his tight ass flexible moist pantaroos. Mario Doctor gets trapped in a LSD trance because of Falcon's fire cock. Since Ness is physcomantis he can hear thoughts. Mario Doctor was telling Ness to splatter his brains so the trance can be broken. Ness pulls out his little glock looks at him as tears roll down Ness's face. He knows it has to be down. Mario Doctor's last words were "SO LONG GAY BOWSER(telepathically)" Bam the gun fires and Mario Doctor's brains splatter all over the fire cock. After they clean up the mess they examine Mario Doctor's medic kit and inside there are three hundred pounds of top tier cokecane. As Ness looks down he gets a huge grin and then turns to Falcon who he knows is against drugs. Falcon says what is in the bag bitch ass nigga. Ness says nuthin bitch as he zips the bag.

Ness bring Falcon back to his Mute City apartment. Ness then says "Oh I gotta use the shitter real quick" Falcon watches as Ness brings the bag into the bathroom. Faclon jugs 2 gallons of Mountain Dew and then after 6 hours goes to check on Ness. He opens the bathroom door. "Ness are you okay" He opens the door a crack and sees tat Ness has overdosed on Cokecane. "Ness why are yoy foing thise" Ness yells, "I wanted you to accept me" Falcon then preaches saysing "Ness I'd never do drugs like that" Ness then says but "Captain Falcon I put cokecane in your Mountain Dew 6 hours ago.

Falcon's eyes then light up like a fireworks show on July 4th. He has become so stiunlated that his nuts dropped 7 inches. Ness loooks up deep into those blue falcon eyes and says 'Okay nigga you gay" Falcon then goes to the frige and starts rubbing butter allaround Ness's curves. Ness says Damn son even Lucas couldn't rub me like that. Falcon gives a big juicy grin and says "lets get it on in the fucking bed chigga". Ness and Falcon, very slowly, start stripping their clothes off. Ness starts with Falcon visor has he does so he slowely licks the grease off the the visor. Falcon bites his hat vigoursly and throws it away like a rabid dog. Ness unzips the fine leather tight as fuck suit. When the air pierces Falcon's nipple they erect like a mountain range. Falcon tears apart the stripped Ness shirt and his mini rolls groove into Falcon's ripped bod. Falcon whispers, gentley, into Ness's ear "Yes" Falcon unbuckles the shorts with his teeth and sees Ness's manhood spring out like a picked carraot. It's bigger then he imagined, this made Falcon even hornyer. Ness pulled down the pants and saw the true blazing Falcon cock. Ness couldn't be stuck in a trance like Mario Doctor because he knew that tonight he was Falcon and him only. Falcon slides his hands down from each side shoulder to end of ass cheek. Falcon felt the biggest nut swelling like a bee sting in his testicles. He was ready to unleash the bird. He got ready for the penetration, Ness was clutched ready for the piercing sweet tender.

AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO STOP RIGHT HERE. IF YOU'RE AUTISTIC AND WANNA SEE HOW IT ALL ENDS PLZ LISTEN TO THIS SOUNDCLOUD SONG. iTZ dA tRU eNDING.

/craiglitisalittlebitch/captain-nut


End file.
